Go for it
by Miki Domination
Summary: Stella is treated like a loser but when her dad can't pay the bills she has to live with a college friends of her dad's. On the journey to a new life Stella meets new friends and gets in touch with her true feelings for a highschool jock, Brandon. Review Please! Rated T for a few cuss words.
1. The beginning of a new life

**HEY EVERYONE! I am going to update my other stories later but this one was in my head so I thought I'd better get it down on paper. Hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Normal POV

A blonde haired, nobody, and unknown to the world, walked up the three hard, stone steps that led to the front porch of Brandon Tipps. She stood there trembling like a tree in the strong wind, hesitantly swinging her arm up and making her hand into a fist to knock on the wooden door. Her passionate, dark brown eyes were focused on her hand, trying to think about what to say to the most popular guy in school. Then she got the courage to knock on the door. Her hand got one inch close to the door when she pulled back and ran down the stone steps, losing all courage to tell Brandon how she felt about him. I mean, what popular guy could love a nobody, who everyone treats like dirt and most not even knowing she exists. The blonde haired ran as fast as she could down the street to downtown with tears overflowing in her eyes. She was disappointed in herself, disappointed that she held back, that she couldn't talk to him anyhow – just like everyone told her. She got to her street, Harrison Street, and without stopping turned to enter her small, piece of crap house that her father could barely afford rent. Her mother had died in a car accident the summer before and nothing was ever the same, her dad gave up hope but wanted his daughter to succeed. In the house and towards her room, which was at the end of the hall way, she ran to her bed and collapsed. When she overcame her tears she pulled out a diary that her mother gave her for Stella's last birthday before her mother died. She got out a pencil and opened her diary which whom she called her mom.

_Dear Mom,_

_Everything has been in a downward spiral. Daddy is losing more hope as the days fly on by. Sometimes I think he wants to go suicide just so he could be with you and not have to worry about anything. I'm still the laughing stalk of the whole school. And you know something mom, I also didn't have the courage to talk to Brandon. I don't even think he knows I'm alive. Tomorrow I go back to school and guess who's going to be there… Amber. My worst nightmare and the biggest mistake in my life. Ever since I've met her she's treated me like shit. Oh, I have to go, Daddy's calling me. I love you so much, mom. Until next time,_

_Yours Stella_

Stella put her diary away and walked to where her daddy was. She saw him at the table in the kitchen trying to pay the bills. Stella walks over to him with her hands behind her back. She stops in front of him and he looks up.

"Stella, I have bad news." Radius, her dad, told her. She unfolded her hands and brought them to the side of her.

"What is it, Daddy?" Stella asks worried as ever that she might have to live on the street.

"Stella, I can't afford the bills and rent. I think-" Stella cut him off.

"Dad, I'll get a job! I'll help you!" Stella made sure of that.

"No Stella, if anyone of us is to get a job it would be me. Now, I have an old friend that lives in Uptown Square and he pulled some strings and he said he's got room for two people to stay there." Radius told his beautiful daughter. Stella stepped back.

"What? So, we're going to live in an actual house!" Stella said astonished. Radius smiled as he thought she was going to be sad considering this is where her mother stayed.

"You sure you're okay with this, Stella?" Radius asks. Stella smiled.

"Yes, I know this is where mom stayed with us but she would want us to move on. Dad, she wants _you_ to move on. With a new house we don't have to worry about the cockroaches or big spiders." Stella says jumping up and down with joy.

"You have a point. Okay, pack your stuff! We're leaving as soon as we get ready. Scott said he will pick us up when we are ready." Radius said as he headed towards his room.

"Scott? Does he have a family?" Stella called to her dad.

"Yep! He has a wife and a son. Although he didn't tell me who they were." Radius called back. Stella was anxious to meet them and have a bedroom all to herself without the spiders and cockroaches having a party. Stella taped the top of her last box and placed it on top of another.

"I'm all done, Daddy!" Stella said ever so happy. She walked into her dad's room. He was almost done.

"Here let me help." Stella offered. Radius gladly accepted. I mean, who wouldn't? Stella and Radius finished packing the last box and moved everything outside the door. Radius walked to the phone booth nearest to the house and Stella gave him money to call Scott. He dialed the number and waited patiently for the other end to answer.

_RING! RING... RING! RING!_ Then Scott picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Scott. It's me, Radius. We're all ready for you to come over."

"_Great! I'll be over there in five minutes."_

"Thanks Scott."

"_No problem Radius._" Then they both hung up the phone.

"Alright, let's head back to the house. Scott's going to be here in a few minutes." Radius informs Stella. Stella nodded and they headed back to the neatly stacked pile of boxes. They waited for a while and Stella was getting excited when a cherry red dodge parked in the drive way. The door opened and out came a man with a short mustache and suit on.

"Radius, how are you my friend?" Scott said has he gave Radius a hug.

"Well, not so good. What about you?" Radius asks as they break apart from the man hug.

"Doing fine," then he looks over to Stella, "you must be Stella. Am I right?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Yep, I'm Stella." Stella answers while accepting his hand and shaking it.

"Well, let's get these boxes in the truck and go home." Scott said lifting a box and putting it in the back of his truck. Stella and Radius started helping. Once all the boxes were in the truck Radius, Stella, and Scott all got in the car.

"Well, I think you're going to love our house and please, live at my house as if it was yours." Scott says.

"Thank you Scott." Radius says. They drive a ways to Uptown Square and Scott drives in his driveway and parks. Stella got out of the car and looked around. Then she noticed something. This house was Brandon's house! No way! She couldn't live here.

"You okay, sweetie." Radius asks. Stella turns around and grabs a box.

"I'm fine." They all got a box and entered the house. Scott's wife was at the door. She smiled.

"Well, I hope you guys will love it here. My name's Beth. Radius, Stella why don't you guys sit down and relax. You've been through a lot today and it's already night. I can get Brandon to help Scott unload. Brandon is my son." Beth says.

"Why thank you, Beth." Radius thanks.

"BRANDON!" Beth called. You could hear him running down the stairs. Then he got to Beth and saw Stella and Radius.

"Brandon, why don't you help your father with the boxes, please?" Beth ordered. Brandon nodded still staring at Stella but took his eyes off her and went outside to help his dad unload. Stella looked at Brandon and blushed. Beth disappeared into the kitchen and came back to the front room where Stella and Radius were on the couch. She handed them both some warm delicious tea. A 'thanks' was given from the both of them. Brandon carried in the last box and Scott shut the door.

"Well, let's show you two to your rooms. I'll show Radius and Brandon will show Stella." Scott says. Stella and Radius gets up and follows. Radius's room was downstairs and Stella's was upstairs.

Radius and Scott:

Radius followed Scott to a room that had already been set up for him.

"So, here's your room. I gave you blankets and you have a walk in closet and your own bathroom." Scott gave Radius a tour and showed him where everything was.

"Wow, this is great! Thank you Scott." Radius said.

"You say thank you a lot, uh?" Scott says.

"Yeah, that's just because I appreciate what you guys went through for us." Radius told Scott. Scott left the room to leave Radius to it. Radius sat on the bed and smiled for it was soft.

Stella and Brandon:

Stella followed Brandon up the stairs and down the hall. The second door on the right was Stella's new room. Brandon opened the door and let Stella in first. Brandon walked to Stella and showed her everything.

"This is your bathroom and here is your closet and I think you can figure the rest out." Brandon says.

"Thanks." Stella smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." Brandon says. Stella looks around and she thought Brandon would leave but he didn't. Stella walked over to her bed and ran her fingers on the sheets. Then Stella tripped over her own two feet only to land on top of Brandon.

"What the hell?" Stella gets up quickly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Stella says totally red in the face from blush.

"It's fine. Just watch yourself." Brandon says as he got up and left her room. Stella just stood there totally embarrassed and then shut the door. Brandon was careful and caring. He didn't yell at her for being clumsy just that she landed on him that made him mad. She was very happy about coming here because she would have a chance to talk to Brandon. For just a few minutes ago was the first time Stella has ever talked to Brandon. She walked over to her window and looked out. She wondered if it was going to be different at school tomorrow. Stella knew things were going to change very much than her usual crappy life at school. Stella opened her door and walked downstairs to get her boxes. Brandon was there as Stella grabbed her boxes. He stopped her.

"Let me help. I sorta feel bad when I just left you there." Brandon apologized. Stella nodded and grabbed one box at a time and when she and Brandon were done Stella took everything out of her boxes and put them in a place she thought would go best. Brandon left after she was done and went to his own room. Stella grabbed her backpack and put her school books in it. Thank God, she did homework Friday night because she wasn't in the mood to do it now. Stella came downstairs when Beth called her and Brandon to dinner. Stella sat in a chair that was left which was next to Brandon. No one noticed but Stella blushed pretty bad. Just by being by him, she was tickled and it led all up her spine. Beth came in with the food and set it on the table. Radius was about to reach for the rolls when Beth said no.

"We always say our prayers first before we eat."

Radius and Stella both looked at each other and then nodded. Beth said they picked alphabetical and since Brandon said the prayer last time it was Radius's turn. Radius started to regret his name began with an R. Radius cleared his throat and they all bent their heads and folded their hands as Radius began.

"Dear Heavenly Father,

We bless you for the food we are about to receive to our youth and I, Radius, bless the Tipps family as they gave my daughter and I shelter with their loving hearts. Thank you God and Jesus for this wonderful gathering and for giving us hope. Amen." Radius preached.

"Amen." Everyone said as they opened their eyes and reached for the food.

"That was a wonderful speech, Radius." Beth complimented.

"Thank you, Beth." Radius thanked. The topic for dinner was football and if Brandon was going to go to college for football. Brandon was still a little debatable on the subject. Stella wondered why because everyone said he was going to go far in football. I mean, he _is_ the best football player of all time. But Brandon had that long look in his eyes. He didn't want to be a football player but something more. He wanted the world to know who he truly was and not just this good football player that can lead his team to victory. Stella wanted people to just notice her. Stella's plate was empty and she stood up.

"May I be excused, please?" Stella asks. Beth nodded and Stella left. Up the stairs and down the hall into her room Stella decided to go to bed and tell her mom, diary, what it was like here after school. She took a shower and put on her starry purple pajamas. She brushed her long, blonde hair, brushed her teeth and got into her bed. She pulled the covers over her as soon as she got comfortable and silently fell asleep thinking of one thing, Brandon.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Stella woke up with a disturbing noise. She groaned and put her pillow over her head.

"Brandon! Stella! Time to get ready for school!" Beth called. Stella lifted her head and pulled the pillow off her head. Then she slowly got up and out of bed. She walked to her dresser and looked for something to wear. Then Beth knocked and came in.

"I bought you some new clothes. Your other ones weren't really nowadays. No offence. Well, come on down when you're dressed. I'll have breakfast ready." Beth says as she leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Stella looked in her drawers and saw beautiful clothes. She pulled out a hot pink tank top with spaghetti straps and looked it over. She took off her pajama top and put on a bra and the hot pink tank top. Then she found a white vest that went perfectly over the hot pink tank top. She found some jeans and put them on too. Then she found new shoes in her closet and decided to wear the flip flops. She looked through her jewelry case and found a necklace that would go with her outfit and a bracelet. She went into the bathroom and put on makeup. Then she brushed her hair and then brushed her teeth too. She was sparkling. Stella scanned herself in the mirror and was ready to go. She smiled and grabbed her backpack. She opened her door and headed downstairs into the dining room where the food was on the table.

"Morning." Brandon said not even looking up at Stella.

"Morning." Stella greets. Brandon looked up about to comment but saw what Stella was wearing but he quickly looked away so no one would notice. Stella sat down in a chair and grabbed a plate. She started to fill her plate with food and ate it like she was trying to impress a King and Queen. Then she looked at the time and hurried up. She got up and walked to the kitchen to clean and put away her plate.

"Oh Stella, don't worry about washing it. I'll do it. You can just go to school. Scott will drive you." Beth says.

"Thank you, but I think I'll just walk. I'm so use to it." Stella says. Beth smiled and nodded. Stella walked past the dining room and saw Brandon but quickly averted her eyes from him so he wouldn't notice.

"See you in school, Brandon." Stella says. Brandon stopped her.

"I'll come with you." Brandon says. Stella's eyes widened. Brandon noticed but didn't say anything about it.

"Why would you want to walk with me?" Stella asks.

"Save gas for the car. Plus, I need a work out considering I have football practice after school today." Brandon informed Stella. Stella nodded and they walked out of the house together.

They got to the school grounds and both went their own ways. Stella walked in the school to her locker. There waiting at her locker was Amber, Stella's worst nightmare and Brandon's girlfriend.

"Hey, Stella." Amber greets in a not-so-friendly-voice,

"Not today, okay, Amber. I have a lot on my mind and I don't want your bullying today." Stella told her as she shoved Amber out of her way. Amber snapped her fingers and, like robots, her friends huddled around Stella. Then they grab Stella. She yells for them to stop but they keep her mouth shut. They pushed Stella in her locker and shut the locker door. They laughed and walked away. The locker door couldn't be opened from the inside. Stella was in trouble. She banged on the locker door and yelled help but everyone would ignore her. Stella saw Brandon through the cracks of the locker door and called him. Brandon heard his name and saw someone banging from inside a locker door. He walked over and unlocked it. Out came Stella as she tripped trying to get out of the locker but Brandon caught her.

"What are you doing locked up in your locker, Stella?" Brandon asks as he let go of Stella.

"Amber… she decided to see me again today." Stella said turning around to get her books.

"Amber did this?" Brandon asks, not believing that his Amber would do something like that. Stella turns back around to face Brandon.

"Yeah, you didn't know? She does this all the time but usually no one helps me and that's why I'm always late to class." Stella tells him. Brandon looks down and then up at Stella's dark brown eyes. Stella blushes.

"Don't worry. I don't think Amber will be mean to you anymore after I have a little talk with her." Brandon says.

"Oh, Brandon, don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Stella assures him.

"But I won't. I don't want to be with someone who hurts others." Brandon says. _Wow, he's so awesome! He actually wants to stand up for me!_ Stella thought. Stella nodded and Brandon left. Stella closed her locker door slowly. _Maybe, he's doing this because I live with him and his family._ Stella thought as she made her way through the crowd of students. Stella stopped and entered the room, C3. Stella sat in the back of the room like she always did. She scanned around the room and saw Brandon and Amber talking.

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Amber asks, "That is just unbelievable!"

"Amber, we've been dating for 7 months and to tell you the truth, I don't know why I haven't realized it but, you're not the one for me." Brandon admits. Amber was full of rage and sprung her hand way in the air and smacked Brandon with her hardest smack. Brandon flinched and put his hand on his cheek. Amber gathered her books and exited the classroom with her robots behind her. And by robots I mean her bitchy friends. Everyone was giving Brandon high fives and saying, "Way to go, man! You're free!" Stella was also happy that now she had a chance but so did all the other girls. Stella also felt bad that it was her fault they broke up but Brandon seemed to be as happy as ever now that she was gone. Before Stella knew it, it was already lunch time and she waited in line to get her food. Then someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"You're Stella, right?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" Stella asked back.

"I'm Musa. I'm sort of getting use to the place. I'm new here." Musa informed Stella.

"Oh Well, if you're new here you probably won't want to hang around me." Stella warned.

"Why? I think you're happening girl." Musa says. Stella smiles.

"Really? I mean, everyone thinks I'm a loser so unless you want to be a loser too you'd stay away from me." Stella informed Musa.

"I don't really care about the whole loser thing. I think everyone's a loser in their own way." Musa says.

"You would give up being friends with everyone else for me?" Stella asks.

"Yep, I just got here and already I have one best friend!" Musa says. They high five and smile.

"Okay, but one more thing. Brandon is mine. I've liked him ever since I've laid eyes on him." Stella dreams.

"That's fine with me. Besides, I saw this really cute guy with magma hair. He was like all muscles!" Musa said dreamily.

"I think his name is Riven." Stella informs Musa.

"That's such a hot name." Musa says. They two girls got their food and sat down at a table. They talked and talked and Stella learned from Musa that Musa's mom died the same way Stella's mom did. Stella told Musa she had to stay with her dad's old friend but she didn't tell anyone who also stayed there and she wasn't planning to. When they got done with lunch they headed to their lockers.

"Hey, my locker is right across from yours! That's a crazy random happenstance." Musa said.

"A crazy random what?" Stella asked.

"A crazy random happenstance, Happenstance means a chance happening or event." Musa tells Stella.

"Oh, okay. Here since you're new here why don't I give you a tour?" Stella offers. Musa smiles and accepts.

"That would be great! We could see if we can find Riven or Brandon or even better… both of them." Musa says. Stella smiled and agreed.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Author's note

Authors Note

Sorry, everyone for the wait. I am trying to get new chapter in all my stories. I appreciate your reviews- they make me want to keep going! I am going to start with 'Go for it' for February and then continue on from there. Just wait a little while longer! Thanks everyone for bearing with me. I hope you will all enjoy my next chapter.

Thank you!

-*FOM5*


	3. the start of a journey

Chapter 2

"That would be great! We could see if we can find Riven or Brandon or even better… both of them." Musa says. Stella smiled and agreed.

Musa and Stella walked through the halls of the school where crowds of people were crowding around their lockers and talking in groups. Stella could feel people staring at her, she didn't like it. Musa looked over at her new friend and saw she was a little down. She nudged her friend and when Stella looked at Musa, she winked at her.

"Try not to listen to people around you right now. " Musa told her. Stella smiled and nodded. Paying to much attention to Stella's thoughts, she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" Stella pt her hand ip to her head for shehit something hard.

"Don't worry about it." That voice sounded familiar. Stella lifted her head and saw the dazzling site of Brandon right before her. Stella quickly looked down, emmbarassed. Musa spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Musa, the new girl. You must be Brandon!" Musa smiled. Brandon turned completely around and faced the two friends.

"Yeah, I guess my popularity is well known!" Brandon stood proud. Musa weakly smiled.

"I guess so…" Musa didn't think Stella would want her to tell Brandon that she was telling Musa al about him. Stella grabbed Musa's arm and started to walk away.

"Sorry, but we have to go. Class is about to start." They started to go when another boy stepped in their path.

"Hey, watch where you're going retards." Musa and Stella looked up at the boy and quickly looked back down. Musa pulled Stella closer and whispered to her.

"It's Riven! I was right! He is all muscles!" Musa squeeled. _She totally ignored the fact he called us retards._ Stella thought. Musa put a smile to her face and turned back around.

"Hi! I'm M-" Musa paused. Stella looked up wasn't there anymore. Musa and Stella looked around but Brandon wasn't there either.

"Aw man! I missed my chance with Riven!" Musa complained. Stella laughed.

"Don't worry! There will be other times. Trust me." Stella reassured her.

After school Musa and Stella walked home together.

"Yes! School is over with today! I am so exhausted." Musa said. Stella agreed and said her goodbyes to Musa.

"See you tomorrow!" Stella called after her friend. Musa waved back. Stella waited until Musa was out of sight because she didn't want Musa to know she lived with Brandon and is family. On the way home Stella stopped by her mom's grave.

"Hey mom. Please let there be a miracle so that we don't have to stay at the Tipps' house. It's really nice there but I feel like we are intruding on them and I don't feel comfortable. Anyway, love you mom." Stella finished and continued to walk home.

"Welcome home daughter!" Radius said, waiting by the door for Stella.

"What do you want?" Stella asked. Whenever Radius told Stella 'welcome home', he always had a job for her.

"Can you go to the market and buy some celery? We're all out." Radius asked. But before Stella could answer Radius gave her the money and sent her off. _Annoying!_ Stella thought. She turned around and walked slowly to the market. On the way there Stella had to pass a few neighbor hoods and parks. One of these houses were Musa's. Stella knew this because she heard yelling from the house to the right of her which sounded like Musa's voice. The door opened.

"Well, why don't you just go live in an orphanage or something! No daughter of mine is ever going to be in music. What a waste of time!" An old man yelled. Stella saw Musa outside the locked door. She was banging on it, yelling for that old man to let her in. Then, before Stella's eyes, Musa fell to the ground to her knees with her head to the ground.

"Musa?" Stella called. Musa's head jerked up and looked toward Stella.

"Stella? How did you know I lived here?" Musa asked, getting up from her slump.

"I'm just heading to the market to get some celery." Stella said. Musa smiled.

"I'll go with you!" Stella smiled and gestured Musa to follow her. On the way there Musa wouldn't stop talking about Riven. However, Stella was surprised at how calm Musa was. Is Musa trying to hide that she's hurt? Why did she just totally ignore what went on? Then Stella noticed Musa wasn't talking anymore.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked. Musa looked up at Stella.

"I never old you this Stella but, the reason why I am so happy all the time is because I don't have any time to waste. I want to live my life to the fullest." What was she talking about? Did she have a bad day? Is it because of the fight her father and her just had? What was going through Musa's mind. Stella wondered. Stella wanted to change the subject and she knew how.

"I heard Riven likes the cute personality in girls. Who would've thought? I rough, tough guy like him likes girls who are out there." Musa's eyes lightened up the moment she heard Riven's name.

"Really?" Musa smiled big and blushed.

"Really!" Stella assured her.

Sorry this chapter is so short! But bare with me! I finally got the time to write something! Please wait for the next chapter! More sparks will be flying! Thank you for all the reviews and followers! I appreciate it! Hope you liked it!


End file.
